Darunia
Darunia (ダルニア, Darunia) is a playable character in Hyrule Warriors. He originated from Ocarina of Time. Role in Game After Cia ravaged Hyrule and fused the lands, Wizzro put on Zelda's appearence, manipulating Darunia to capture Princess Ruto by afflicting him with a curse. Once Sheik and Impa arrive at Death Mountain, they discover that Darunia has captured Ruto, and is using some kind of food to boost his stamina. After having his senses returned by Sheik and Impa, Darunia explains that Princess Zelda told him to do everything he had done. The four travel to Lake Hylia, where they discover that "Zelda" has taken residence in Ruto's abscense. After helping reclaim Lake Hylia, Darunia henceforth serves as a faithful and kind ally to the real Zelda's forces, even going so far as to use a Bombchu in the final battle against Ganondorf. Character Information Personality Darunia tends to act stubborn towards outsiders but is quite fraternal to those he deems trustworthy. Quotes See also: Darunia/Quotes Gameplay : X: '''Darunia rolls into a ball and charges forward. If you catch an enemy while rolling, you can continue pressing X. If you do, he finishes with a forward palm thrust. If you don't catch anyone, Darunia will temporarily become dizzy, leaving him vulnerable for a moment. You can also use this as a guaranteed Weak Point Smash. : '''Y, X: Darunia slams his hammer onto the ground, then slams his hand on the back of hammer, causing a small explosion that bounces the hammer back over Darunia's head, hitting the area behind him. : Y, Y, X: '''Darunia turns around and slams down hard onto the ground, launching enemies into the air. : '''Y, Y, Y, X: '''He embeds his hammer into the ground, then leaps up and ground-pounds on the hammer to send out pillars of fire that travel forward, damaging enemies. : '''Y, Y, Y, Y, X: '''Darunia jams the hilt of his hammer into the ground and slams both his fists onto the head, creating a small pool of lava around him. : '''Y, Y, Y, Y, Y, X: A summoning circle appears and a large molten boulder falls on top of Darunia as he catches it. He then hurls it forward. : Y, Y, Y, Y, Y, Y: '''Darunia swings his hammer down in front of him, pounding the ground twice. He then does a horizontal swing, followed by two more spinning swings. He then stomps his right foot onto the ground which deals knockback. With both gripping the hammer, he spins five times before leaping up into the air. He finishes by slamming the hammer hard onto the ground, causing an explosion. : '''A: The hammer ignites, and he then slams the hammer down on the ground four times while slowly moving forward, with the fourth strike causing an explosion. :Focus Spirit + A': He winds up his right arm and unleashes an explosive fiery punch into the ground. :'Focus Spirit Finisher: He jumps into the air, does two rolling ground-pounds, then grows to enormous sizes then slams into the ground a third time. :Weak Point Smash: Darunia stomps both feet onto the ground in a classic Sumo dance. He then brings his hammer overhead as it ignites with fear, then does a large overhead swing onto the enemy in front of him, causing an explosion. Fighting Style Darunia offers a twist on the classic heavy and slow character archetype, offering a few surprisingly quick attacks (most notably his first two hits of his standard string), good range on some heavy attacks, and even a good weak point smasher. However, Darunia is held back by two things; he doesn't have a good boss killing move, and most of his other moves are slow, as expected. Darunia is best used in missions where no bosses appear, wherein the player should focus on making the most of his powerful heavy attacks against his foes, and using his heavy attack on commanders and generals. Weapons Badge Materials :See also: Hyrule Warriors/Badges Attack Badges= |-|Defense Badges= |-|Assist Badges= Gallery Images= Darunia Sprite (HW).png|Adventure Mode sprite Darunia DLC 01 - HW.png|Darmani costume from the Master Quest pack Darunia DLC 02 - HW.png|Darbus from the Twilight Princess pack Darunia DLC 03 - HW.png|Goron Mask costume from the Majora's Mask pack Darunia Alternate Costume (HWL).png|PH!Biggoron re-color costume in Hyrule Warriors Legends Darunia Alternate Costume 2 (HWL DLC).png|TWW!Great Deku Tree re-color costume from the Master Wind Waker pack Darunia Alternate Costume 3 (HWL DLC).png|ST!Goron Elder re-color costume from the Phantom Hourglass and Spirit Tracks pack Darunia Alternate Costume 4 (HWL DLC).png|Rosso re-color costume from the A Link Between Worlds pack |-|Videos= 『ゼルダ無双』 ダルニア（ハンマー）プレイムービー|Hammer play demo Trivia *After beating a stage, rather than playing the usual stage complete theme, Darunia has his own theme; a medley of the victory theme and Saria's Song. The theme - as well as Darunia's own victory animation - is a reference to The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time, where Darunia began dancing happily when he heard Link play Saria's Song on his Ocarina. External Links *Zeldapedia page, Zelda Wiki page Category:Zelda Characters